There is conventionally known a pressure sensor having a sensor chip that closes one end of a through hole as a pressure introducing hole formed in a package body (for example, Patent Document 1).
According to a pressure sensor disclosed in Patent Document 1, a sensor chip is mounted on a resin package body through a glass pedestal by wire bonding. To secure desired detection accuracy, the glass pedestal has a function for reinforcing the package body to secure the desired detection accuracy of the sensor chip.
However, the conventional pressure sensor has a problem that because it includes the glass pedestal, the size and weight are increased correspondingly.
Because the sensor chip mounted by wire bonding, there are problems that the mounting operation becomes complicated, and it becomes necessary to form a space for carrying out the wire bonding, so that the pressure sensor is increased in size.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a smaller pressure sensor.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-300604